


Kink.

by morshon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, lena totally knows because it's too much to explain in this fic, mostly naked Lena, who doesn't love a massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon
Summary: Lena Luthor has a kink. In her neck. Kara just wants to offer a helping hand.





	

Lena Luther had a kink. In her neck. And damn if her masseuse hadn't canceled on her this morning. Staring at various screens all day did nothing for her posture and she knew the handful of pills Jess had just shoved at her was only going to take the edge off.

She briefly thought about laying on the floor--she'd learned a neat trick involving a tennis ball from a previous girlfriend--to ease the tension in her neck, but the tight, black skirt she had on today was a deal breaker. There would be no graceful way to haul herself back up from the floor by herself with it on. She should have gone for comfort this morning but Kara Danvers was stopping by for lunch. So unbelievably fitted, short black skirt it was. Not that she actually thought it would get the girl to notice her, but Lena Luther wasn't one to go down without a fight.

She shook her head, wincing slightly at the twinge the movement caused, but she was determined to clear her inbox before her lunch...date?

Lunch thing.

That was a much safer label. Focusing again on the screen in front of her she dove back into combing through her emails.

##############

"I could help?" Kara said, fingers wiggling in the air.

Lena stared at the woman beside her, eyes widening at the implication. Surely she didn't hear that right? This perfect, nerdy, beautiful girl wasn't suggesting _that_  was she?

They were seated on the couch, eating potstickers (because of course that's what Kara had brought for lunch) and yes maybe Lena was sitting a little close and maybe yes, Lena had made a point to touch her bare thigh to Kara's leg a few times but...

"With your neck?" Kara said, breaking off Lena's train of thought.

Knowing she had been caught staring, but hoping it was only interpreted as confusion, Lena blushed and hung her head a little.

"It's fine. I just need to reschedule with my masseuse." Lena brushed off the offer easily with a wave of her hand. The idea of Kara having her hands on her was absolutely terrifying and wonderful all at the same time, but there was only so much temptation she could fight.

"No, really. Please let me?" Kara pleaded, closing what little gap had remained between the two women. Her hand burning where she laid it on lightly on Lena's knee. "You'd be doing me the favor really. I haven't had my hands on a woman since Cat left and if we're being honest I've been dying to get my hands on you." Kara blinked innocently at Lena, as though she didn't realize how one might take that declaration.

Lena stared back. Waiting for the qualifier. Waiting for the rambling to continue, some kind of backpedalling, something that showed Kara hadn't really meant that to sound the way that it did.

Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lena finally asked. The words struggling to get out, her throat constricting, chest tightening.

"Cat had me take a massage certification course when I was her assistant. She said it was more efficient that way. Anyway, since she left I haven't had the chance to keep my skills up." Kara was waggling her fingers in the air again, smirking ever so slightly.

At least that's what it looked like to Lena. She narrowed her eyes at the woman next to her.

She was being messed with.

  
She was certain of it.

  
Maybe.

  
Did Sunny Danvers have it in her to play this kind of game? Probably not.

Before Lena could say anything Kara was talking again.

"James offered himself up a few times, but really I just prefer women. They're softer, more responsive to touch."

Kara was smiling at Lena again, eyes shining.

"You prefer women?" Lena asked, certain her voice would crack at any moment.

"Yep!" Kara paused a beat before continuing. "What do you think?"

This was some sort of torture. Hallucination maybe? Dream state? Alien mind control? It wasn't actually happening, Lena was sure of it.

"Yes?" Lena drug the single syllable out, still not sure if they were talking about the same thing. But as soon as she uttered it Kara was jumping off the couch and packing away their lunch.

"You're not going to be disappointed, I promise! Let's do it at my place." Kara continued cleaning up, while Lena sat frozen. "This is gonna be epic! Cat said I ruined her for all others ever, though. Are you ready for me to ruin you too?"

There was that look again. Feigned innocence? Cockiness? Smug? That was it. Kara Danvers was looking at her all kinds of smug. Hope fluttered ever so slightly in Lena's chest.

_You already have._

"Sure."

#################

Less then an hour later Lena found herself trailing behind Kara as they made their way into her apartment.

"I'll just go get the table set up. If you want you can take your clothes off in the bathroom. There's a robe hanging on the back of the door." Kara said, as she continued across the room, clearly on a mission. She paused just enough to throw an encouraging smile over her shoulder at Lena who was still hovering near the door.

_You can do this Luthor._

It didn't really, truly hit Lena until she shut the bathroom door that she was about to be naked in Kara's apartment. Well, at least partially. Best to leave her underwear on. At least she'd picked the black lace this morning.

She quickly made work of her clothes, hanging them carefully over the edge of the tub. She turned to grab the robe off the back of the door and her hand faltered mid-air. Hanging there, mocking her with its bright red color, was the most absurd Kara Danvers -esque thing she had ever seen.

A Supergirl robe. The House of El crest boldly printed on the back, and on a smaller patch that would lay over her heart. What was it that Lex's research had said about wearing a Kryptonian's crest? She shook her head, her gut telling her to not try and remember that particular factoid right now. Squaring her shoulders she put the robe on--it was surprisingly soft. And surprisingly short. Well, she always had been proud of her legs.

The apartment had been transformed in the short time she was in the bathroom. The windows were covered, candles littered almost every surface and soft music was playing in the background.

She'd stepped right onto the set of...a porn. A porn she'd watch mind you, but this absolutely screamed porn.

"Kara?" Lena questioned, not seeing the blonde. The woman in question popped out from behind a clothes rack, having changed into a tank top and what appeared to be shorts? Maybe? They were definitely short.

Lena was so very screwed.

"I like the robe." Lena said, finally finding her voice. She summoned every bit of her CEO confidence and decided to embrace this farcical scenario. She ran her hands across the crest, watching Kara track her every movement. At least she knew she was having some sort of effect on the other woman.

"Oh yeah, ha...funny story. Maggie thought it would be funny to mess with me before I knew that she knew...anyway...uh..." Kara was rambling. And kind of flailing? Adorably of course.

It was the first sight of the woman Lena was used to dealing with and she was glad to know that maybe the other woman wasn't as unaffected by all of this as she first seemed.

Or maybe it was just the unlawful amount of leg Lena was currently sporting making her squirm.

Kara righted herself suddenly her arms spread wide. "Do you like the candles? I thought it would help you relax. It's not too many is it?" Kara looked around and fidgeted with her glasses.

"It's lovely. And if we start a fire I have every confidence you'll save me." Lena said, proud of herself for managing more then a one word sentance. She walked confidently over to the table Kara had set up and slipped the robe off her shoulders before sliding under the sheet. Praying to every god she'd ever heard of that it looked as sexy as she wanted it to. The sound of something crashing to the floor ensured her it had.

Two could play this game after all.

"Everything's fine!" Kara yelped, quickly scooping up the bottle of massage oil she'd dropped.

She heard Kara approaching the table and there was a soft touch trailing down her back and over the curve of her hip. "Will it make you uncomfortable if I touch you here?" Kara asked, her hand ghosting over Lena's ass.

And suddenly it was Lena's turn to be off-balance again. She was sure her heart was going to beat right out of her chest and damn the Kryptonion hearing she couldn't hide it. "N...no."

"Great, I just want to make sure I don't make you uncomfortable. You'd be surprised by how much tension you can carry in your glutes. Do you want to take these off?" Kara ran her finger across the lace on her hip. "I don't want you to ruin them."

Her Luther upbringing was the only thing that kept a strangled, choking noise from escaping. "Excuse me?"

"The lace? It looks...expensive." Kara traced her finger back over the outline showing through the sheet. "I don't want to get massage oil on them."

"I'm leaving them on." Lena said, resolutely. Whatever Kara was playing at she wasn't giving in that easy.

Kara continued her gentle assessment of Lena, before placing her hands near her shoulder blades, curling around her sides. Fingers just a small shift away from softness, strong thumbs digging in. "Do you like it deep?" She pressed down harder, pushing into tight, taunt muscles.

Kara was absolutely with out a doubt fucking with her. And she was winning.

Lena pulled up from the headrest and flipped over, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "You're an asshole Kara Zor-El Danvers."

"I..." Kara blinked, jerking away from the table. "No one has _ever_  called me that! Me? An...an...asshole?" She whispered the insult, the word foreign to her tongue.

"You're _fucking_ with me. That makes you an asshole." Lena's glare was absolutely murderous.

"I'm not, not yet anyway..." Kara was smiling. That blinding, follow me into the abyss, smile. The blonde braved a step back towards the table, palms held up in surrender. "It was the deeper thing wasn't it? A step too far?"

Lena continued to glare at the Superhero. "Just kiss me already."

Kara leaned in, her hands cupping Lena's face gently. She touched their lips together once, twice, and again before deepening the kiss. She pulled them closer, one hand leaving the brunette's face and sliding down her bare back.

She shivered and pulled away, resting her forehead against Kara's. The strong hand kept up its motion against soft skin before Lena pulled back to look fully at Kara.

"I believe you owe me a massage?" Lena laughed at the pout Kara's face morphed into. "You didn't think we were skipping right to bed did you? We're going on a proper date before that happens."

"Massage, date, bed. Got it." Kara fiddled with her glasses. "Before that though...I have a few more lines I planned out that I really, desperately need to get out of my head."

"You are completely ridiculous." Lena shook her head, knowing that she was falling for this woman and she wouldn't change it for anything.

Kara was practically vibrating, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You ready?

Lena shook her head cautiously. "I'm not really sure?" She laughed at the play swat to her shoulder.

"I'll do whatever it takes for your kink."

"Kara...no..." Lena was smiling, lips stretching wider then ever before, happiness, excitement, love? All bubbling up to the surface.

"You want it harder?" Kara scrunched up her nose, her expression very much incongruent with the words. "Ok, ok--just one more?" She asked when Lena started to pull her back in for another kiss. "I'm going to start slowly, working my way up to where you really need me to rub. You'll be so ready for it...that ...that one I'm not sure I would have been able to say with a straight face..."

Lena was laughing, shoulders shaking and she was struggling to keep the sheet covering her chest. "Do I want to know how long you've been working on these?"

"No, probably not."

"Well, I do love some good dirty talk so maybe after that dinner you come up with some more..." Lena pulled Kara back in brushing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a few different directions I was going to go with this at the end, but I settled on this. If you know my writing I tend towards fluff & humor with feeling so...of course I did. Let me know what you think!


End file.
